This invention relates to the installation of wells. During well installation, the securing of well tubing or pipe in a borehole while the borehole is backfilled with sand and cement is often hampered by the upward buoyant force of groundwater located in the borehole. A need exists for a device for securing a well pipe in a borehole in the presence of a buoyant force due to groundwater.